Finn Mikaelson
Finn Mikaelson is one of the Original Vampires and the second son of Mikael and Esther. Finn is the younger brother of an unnamed deceased brother, and the elder brother of Elijah, Kol, Henrik and Rebekah. He was also the older half-brother of Klaus. Finn's first appearance is in the episode Bringing Out The Dead when Elijah removed the dagger from him, Kol and Rebekah. Not long after he was revived from the dagger, he began plotting wih his mother on how to kill and destroy the whole Vampire species by killing off all the Original Vampire's. They threw a party to disguise their motive to talk to Elena and convince her to convince Elijah that everything Esther wants is that their family is reunited. When Esther has tought of doubt Finn reminds she is doing the right thing and when it is time he'll be ready to die. Their plan however were foiled by Eijah's plan to use The Salvatore brothers to help them or Elena would die. Finn then dissappears, Klaus finds him and tries to get him to help but he won't, until he saw Sage. Finn then gives Klaus his blood to unlink the siblings, Finn and Sage they reconcile with old memories of Mystic Falls. Finn was killed in The Murder of One by Matt Donovan with the White Oak Stake. It is revealed by Elijah that Finn was remained daggered by his younger half-brother Klaus after the attack of The Brotherhood of the Five because of Finn' judgmental attitude towards Klaus and his evil attitude. His sister Rebekah never liked that Finn remained daggered for almost 900 years and after his death she mourned him and cried for him unlike Klaus who said he was better off in death and that he was no more than a "love sick fool". ''Months after he told his sister that Finn was better off in a coffin than living as a man. In '' From a Cradle to a Grave, Esther likely resurrected Finn and made it possible for him to possess a warlock named Vincent. Finn is a member of the Mikaelson Family. Pre-history The Middle Ages Finn is one of the seven children of Esther and Mikael, who were wealthy landowners from East Europe. He was born in the New World when his parents moved there after they lost their firstborn to a plague. Along with his family, Finn lived in peace with the other members of their village, some of whom were werewolves. Each month they hid during the full moon not to be hurt by the transforming wolves. During his childhood, he and his siblings played together many times and had fun with each other, showing their love for each other. When his brother Henrik was killed in an incident during the full moon after he and Klaus sneaked out to see the wolves, their father Mikael had Esther turn them into the first group of vampires (using The Immortality Spell) in order to prevent the tragedy from happening again. However, the object that granted their immortality could also take it away, which was the ancient White Oak Tree. To prevent anyone from making a stake from the tree, the family burnt the tree to the ground. However, they would have other weaknesses including the flowers that grew at the base of the tree, a silver dagger dipped in the ashes of the tree that could neutralize them temporarily and they would always have a constant desire for human blood. During one such feed, Klaus killed a human which triggered a werewolf curse he carried, revealing Esther had an affair with a werewolf. Enraged, Mikael killed his wife's lover and his family, triggering the war between their races that would last centuries. Esther placed a curse on Klaus to prevent him from becoming a true hybrid, as that would make him invulnerable to what harms both vampires and werewolves. In revenge, Klaus attacked their mother, killing her for betraying him and blamed it on their father. After this, Finn eventually met Sage and fell in love with her, to the point of giving into siring her as a vampire. 1114 Finn reunited with his family in Italy and attended a party held by Alexander, a vampire hunter. He was daggered by surprise during the party. However, when Klaus (unaffected by the daggers thanks to his hybrid powers) annihilated the Five, he undaggered all of his siblings but Finn, as he was tired of Finn's judgmental attitude (which most likely stemmed from Finn's virtuous ways and Klaus' evil ways) Between 12th century - 21st century After Finn was neutralized by The Brotherhood of the Five, his brother Klaus killed them all and undaggered all his siblings except for Finn who was too judgmental which annoyed Klaus who then decided not to undagger him until their father had been destroyed. Finn was in his coffin for many centuries while his siblings went all over Europe, but then they left Europe behind and ended up nearby a town in America called New Orleans in the early 18th century. The people of New Orleans saw their ship and entered it only to see the coffins of Finn and Kol, their siblings then killed all the humans except for one and told him to help them carry the coffins with their siblings, including Finn. Throughout The Vampire Diaries series Season Three Finn appeared in the episode Bringing Out The Dead. After his brothers Elijah and Niklaus where fighting, Elijah revealed that had been in a coffin for almost 900 years. Later on the night, Elijah had resurrected his brother Finn along with resurrecting Kol and Rebekah by taking the White Oak Ash Dagger from his chest in order to help them kill Klaus. Together with his siblings, they took out their rage on Klaus before declaring that they would be a family without him. Finn was shocked when he saw his mother arrive, having been freed from her coffin too. In Dangerous Liaisons, having had his hair cut and his shoes polished, he is seen at the Original Family Mansion alongside Kol and Rebekah. Finn spent most of the time with his mother at the ball, helping her with the preparations for the spell that would bind all of them together. Finn met with Elena Gilbert and introduced himself to her and said that his mother is waiting for her and that she needs to come alone. Finn then joins his siblings at the stairs while Elijah speaks for his family. Finn is then with his mother until Elena comes and then he leaves, leaving Elena and his mother to have a little privacy. Finn was the only one who knew about Esther's plans for the spell to kill her children. After his mother and Elena talked, she put Elena's blood in some wine glasses, then served it to all of her children, which they all drank. Right after Damon Salvatore and Kol fell from the balcony, the rest of the Originals went to watch as Damon snapped his neck. Esther argued with Elijah while Finn waited outside the door. Elijah later left, and Finn and Esther could continue what they had started. Finn then asked his mother if she had second thoughts and Esther responded she wasn't having second thoughts, it was just Elijah who was so moral. Finn convinced his mother she was doing the right thing and when it was time, he would be ready to die. Esther then used Finn's blood to link him together with his siblings. When it was done, Esther said to Finn that they are now one. In All My Children, Finn and Esther met with Bonnie and Abby Bennett. Finn helped preparing for the spell with his mother Esther and the Bennett witches. Esther explained that the spell she was casting would make her children human again and that her brave son Finn would sacrifice himself and with his death, the Originals would be no more. Abby questioned why Finn wanted to sacrifice himself, and Finn replied "It's not a sacrifice, it's a gift." Then later on, Finn was neutralized through Kol who was daggered by Alaric Saltzman. Later on the evening, while he was ready to be sacrificed, Klaus, Elijah and Kol arrived to interrupt them, allowing Damon and Stefan to kill Abby, thus making the spell undo-able. When the three brothers came to confront their brother and Esther, Kol commented on Finn that he was her favorite son, Esther stated Finn knows virtue that Kol can't even imagine. Then when Damon turned Abby into a vampire, Esther couldn't do the spell, so Finn grabbed his mother and they both fled. In Break On Through, it was revealed by Rebekah that Finn and Sage were lovers, and that he turned her so they could be together forever. In The Murder of One, Klaus appears as Finn is walking down the street. Klaus asks Finn where their mother is and Finn states she is trying to find a way to end their lives and he will sacrifice himself all over again. Klaus tries to convince him into helping unlink them. But Finn says he has no wish to become unlinked, only to see his brother dead. Klaus tells him he won't be able to see him dead since if he dies so do the rest. Finn was getting tired of the conversion and told to bother someone else, but Klaus responded why should he when he can bother his big brother. Then when Klaus realizes that he can't convince Finn, he threatens to dagger him and put him in the same box in which he rotted for 900 years. Finn replied: "What happens to one, happens to all. You might not feel the affect of the dagger, but you will loose your precious Rebekah." ''Finn then tries to run from Klaus, but is stopped by Rebekah, Klaus then appears and uses force to take him down and bring him back to Mystic Falls where Finn reunites with Sage. They reminisce about old times, Finn saying to Sage: ''"I assumed after 900 years, you would have moved on." But Sage tells him that she took care of herself, but she never stopped loving him and then convinces Finn to go on living. Later on, they go to Grill where they share a drink and Finn drank his first tequila, while Stefan is spying on them. Then a vampire named Troy came by and greeted Sage. Sage revealed that she turned him and told Finn not to be upset with her. Finn told her: "Exactly, Sage. I turned you. My passions overtook my morals." ''Sage tells Finn that her passions overtake her morals on a regular basis and tells him it is living life to the fullest. Matt then puts vervain into their drinks and Stefan lures them outside. Finn and Sage went after Stefan, and Stefan was about to stake Finn with the White Oak Stake, but Sage stopped him and told Finn to get the stake. Then after Stefan fails, Elena and Matt suddenly appear at the Grill backdoor. Elena shoots him with a normal stake and Matt stakes Finn in the heart with another White Oak Stake, not knowing that Bonnie broke the binding spell before they succeeded, making Finn's death useless to kill Klaus. About an hour after Finn's death, Sage and Troy mysteriously died, with Stefan, Caroline and Elena realizing once an Original dies, so does every vampire descended from their bloodline. The Originals Series Season One In Always and Forever, Finn Mikaelson's coffin is seen along with Kol's as their ship enters american's near the city of New Orleans in the 1700's. In ''Farewell to Storyville, Finn is seen in a flashback where his siblings play together and jumps on him, showing them as happy siblings. Klaus later mentions that he was the only one being a victim to Mikael's abuse while his brothers Finn, Elijah and Kol were not. Klaus also mentions that he loved all of his siblings even Finn whom he kept daggered for 900 years in a coffin. In From a Cradle to a Grave, Esther has resurrected herself and began with posessing the Harvest girl Cassie and then she continnued by bringing back her favorite' son, which is likely to be Finn Mikaelson. Esther and Finn went to the woods near Mikaelson Mansion, where she was buried. They looked at her tombstone and Finn said'' "May she rest in peace".'' But she thought what is the fun in that and told her son they have much to do together in their plan against their family. Finn then replies with'' "Yes, Mother".'' They then leave the tombstone that says Esther. "Our Beloved Mother". Season Two Personality Original Vampire Out of all the Original Vampires, Finn was shown to be the most moral, even more than his brother Elijah. Calm and quiet, Finn was ashamed of what his bloodlust had driven him to as a vampire. However, it is unclear how open about his feelings he had been about this with his family at first; Klaus had apparently daggered Finn for being too judgmental about their vampiric actions, but later on, after being undaggered, Rebekah didn't believe Elijah when he said that Finn hated being a vampire so he may not have been open about it outside of Elijah, Klaus and Esther. The only time it was said that he had put his morality against his vampire ways aside was when he turned his lover, Sage, but later said he regretted letting his love for her overtake his values. It was this self-loathing as a vampire that made Finn want to go along with his mother's plan to wipe out her children and therefore, every vampire on the planet. He was willing to be the sacrifice in her spell that would turn all of her children human again before killing them, explaining that his mother was releasing him from an eternity of shame. Despite the failure of this plan, he told Klaus that he would be more than willing to try to sacrifice himself again when the time came. However, once he reunited with Sage, he put aside his hopes of his mother ending his suffering and decided to live life with Sage. This new mindset didn't last though, as he was killed soon after his change of heart. Warlock Physical Appearance Finn was a handsome Original vampire who appears to be somewhere between his twenties or thirties, given the time he was turned into a vampire by his mother. When first awakened from being neutralized for 900 years, Finn still had the style of that time period, with long hair and adorned in the centuries old clothing, wearing a dark green tunic and pants in the fashion of the 1100s. Shortly after his return, he cut his hair to where it was still a bit longer in length than his siblings and usually slicked out of his face, much like Elijah's hair was during his time attempting to stop Klaus from becoming a hybrid. Finn was seen wearing dress shirts covered by gray dress coats, keeping an air of aristocracy about him though not to the extent of Elijah's dress style. Finn almost always had a severe, stern expression pasted on his face, rarely smiling while around his family, but becoming more friendly looking once he met Sage again. Relationships *Klaus and Finn (Sibling Rivalry/Enemies) *Esther and Finn (Mother and Son) *Elijah and Finn (Sibling Rivalry/Enemies) *Rebekah and Finn (Siblings) *Kol and Finn (Sibling Rivalry) *Finn and Sage (Lovers) Appearances TVD Season 3 *''Bringing Out The Dead'' *''Dangerous Liaisons'' *''All My Children'' *''The Murder of One'' TO Season 1 *''Farewell to Storyville'' (flashback only; as child) *''From a Cradle to a Grave'' (Resurrected, possessing Vincent) TO Season 2 *TBA Name *"Finn" from the old Norse meaning "person of Finland". Trivia *It is said by Elijah that Finn was neutralized for over 900 years, making him the longest neutralized Original. *In The Five, it was revealed that all the Originals were daggered by The Five in 1114. That's about 900 years ago and Finn was daggered ever since after Klaus Mikaelson refused to undagger him, sick of his judgmental attitude. *Of all the Originals, Finn can be considered the noblest. *In All My Children, Kol speaks about Finn as Esther's "favorite son" - to which Esther replies that "(his) brother knows virtue ''(Kol) ''cannot even imagine". *During the second season, an old and powerful vampire (possibly one of the Originals) named James was said to appear. **It is mentioned that he was friendly and was Rose's friend. But in the end, the character was removed and instead Finn appeared, one of the Originals and the least evil of all in Season Three. *Finn is the second Original destroyed by a White Oak Stake. The first was his father Mikael. *It is revealed in The Murder of One, ''that Finn is Klaus' older brother which means that he is probably the third born child after Elijah. *Finn was the first of Esther and Mikael's children to die as a vampire, as Henrik and the first born died as humans. *Initially, Finn wanted to die to avoid being a vampire, but after finding Sage, Finn agrees to continue to live. Unfortunately, he and his entire bloodline were destroyed in the same episode. **Something very similar happens in the first season, when Damon wants to die, but Stefan convinces him to continue to exist. The same thing happens with Stefan and Elena in Season One. **Finn actually only wanted to die because then Klaus would've died since they were all linked. He chose to give up his death wish as soon as he was reunited with Sage. *Finn was neutralized twice: **By The Brotherhood of the Five in 1114, in ''The Five. **By Alaric Saltzman (via Kol), in All My Children. *Finn had never had any direct interaction with Damon Salvatore, Caroline Forbes, Tyler Lockwood or Jeremy Gilbert. However, his lover, Sage, had had extensive interaction with Damon. *Klaus has repeatedly stated how he found Finn more interesting lying in a box than he was as a man, rudely referring to his brother as "a lovesick fool" and a "dullard". *Like his father, Finn was dead before the fire from the White Oak Stake burnt away his flesh. This was different for his younger brother, Kol, who was killed by the flames the stake produced, managing to run a few feet aflame before dying. *Due to Finn's own self-disgust of vampires, he may have been on good terms with his father Mikael, who had similar views. *Out of the Originals, Finn has had the least amount of on-screen appearances. *Unlike his siblings, Finn's neutralized body was never shown in its coffin on-screen. *Finn never spoke directly to his brothers Elijah and Kol on-screen. He also has never been shown in any scenes with Mikael as of yet. *Out of all known vampires, Finn was dormant the second longest, at nearly 900 years. He was second only to Silas, who had been desiccated for 2000 years. *Unlike the other Originals, Finn has never met Katherine Pierce due to the amount of time he was neutralized and having never met her on the show prior to his death. *Unlike his father and brother who both screamed in agony during their deaths, Finn seemed to remain silent as the White Oak Stake burned him. *Of his family, he was closest to his mother, however, given her desire to end all vampires, and Finn's own self loathing, this may have been solely due to his own self hatred. *Now with Claire's decision to leave The Originals (TV Series), it is possible that with only two Originals left that their fallen brother Finn could return as means of resurrection. *Finn is the only Original Vampire who has not shown his face or his vampire fangs. *In flashbacks, it was shown that Finn had a close relationship with his siblings, but after their transformation into vampires he distanced himself from them, seeing that they became monsters. *Finn is the second Original Vampire to be ressurected. The first being his father, Mikael. *It was originally presumed that Elijah was the eldest of the original siblings, however, it turns out that it is Finn, making Finn the eldest of the siblings, and the second-oldest Original overall. (Source ) Tropes *And I Must Scream - Shared with family. When an Original is daggered, it leads to immediate desiccation. Also when the daggers are removed, the awakening is rather painful as well. Quotes :Finn (to Klaus) "You're staying behind." :- Bringing Out The Dead ---- :Finn (to Elena): "If you want to see my mother...you'll have to be alone." :Finn (to Esther): "When it is time, I will be ready to die." :Finn (to Esther): "You're not having second thoughts, are you?" :Finn (to Esther): "You're doing the right thing, mother." :- Dangerous Liaisons ---- :Finn (to Abby): "My mother's released me from an eternity of shame. It's not a sacrifice, it's a gift." :- All My Children ---- :Finn (to Klaus): "I have no wish to help you. Only to see you dead." :Finn (to Klaus): "Oh, bother someone else with your hollow charm, Niklaus." :Finn (to Rebekah): "You're siding with him? Rebekah, he stored us in boxes!" :Finn (to Sage): "I’m truly awed by the evolution of mankind." :Finn (to Sage): "Exactly Sage, I turned you. My passion overtook my morals." :Finn '(to Sage): ''"To living life." :- ''The Murder of One '' ---- :Finn (Possessing Vincent)' (to Esther): ''" May you rest in peace." :Esther (Possessing Cassie) '(to Finn): ''What's the fun in that. Come along, we have much to do." :Finn: '(to Esther): ''"Yes, Mother." :-''From a Cradle to a Grave'' Videos The Originals and Esther are back 3x13 The Vampire Diaries PART 2 Vampire Diaries 3x18 - Klaus & Finn "You won't be able to see me dead because if i die you die" The Vampire Diaries Sage and Finn catch up-"The Murder Of One"-(3X18) Vampire Diaries 3x18 - Finn Dies Gallery The Vampire Diaries Season 3 130-tvd-3x13-bringing-out-the-dead-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 131-tvd-3x13-bringing-out-the-dead-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 132-tvd-3x13-bringing-out-the-dead-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 133-tvd-3x13-bringing-out-the-dead-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 134-tvd-3x13-bringing-out-the-dead-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 155-tvd-3x13-bringing-out-the-dead-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 156-tvd-3x13-bringing-out-the-dead-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 172-tvd-3x13-bringing-out-the-dead-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 173-tvd-3x13-bringing-out-the-dead-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 180-tvd-3x13-bringing-out-the-dead-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 197-tvd-3x13-bringing-out-the-dead-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 172-tvd-3x13-bringing-out-the-dead-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 016-tvd-3x14-dangerous-liaisons-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 018-tvd-3x14-dangerous-liaisons-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 065-tvd-3x14-dangerous-liaisons-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 066-tvd-3x14-dangerous-liaisons-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 067-tvd-3x14-dangerous-liaisons-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 068-tvd-3x14-dangerous-liaisons-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 069-tvd-3x14-dangerous-liaisons-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 070-tvd-3x14-dangerous-liaisons-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 075-tvd-3x14-dangerous-liaisons-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 076-tvd-3x14-dangerous-liaisons-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 116-tvd-3x14-dangerous-liaisons-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 117-tvd-3x14-dangerous-liaisons-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 119-tvd-3x14-dangerous-liaisons-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 120-tvd-3x14-dangerous-liaisons-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 166-tvd-3x14-dangerous-liaisons-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 161-tvd-3x14-dangerous-liaisons-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 168-tvd-3x14-dangerous-liaisons-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 226-tvd-3x14-dangerous-liaisons-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 228-tvd-3x14-dangerous-liaisons-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 230-tvd-3x14-dangerous-liaisons-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 231-tvd-3x14-dangerous-liaisons-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 232-tvd-3x14-dangerous-liaisons-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 233-tvd-3x14-dangerous-liaisons-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 238-tvd-3x14-dangerous-liaisons-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 239-tvd-3x14-dangerous-liaisons-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 244-tvd-3x14-dangerous-liaisons-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 245-tvd-3x14-dangerous-liaisons-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 066-tvd-3x15-all-my-children-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 067-tvd-3x15-all-my-children-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 069-tvd-3x15-all-my-children-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 094-tvd-3x15-all-my-children-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 095-tvd-3x15-all-my-children-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 096-tvd-3x15-all-my-children-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 098-tvd-3x15-all-my-children-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 099-tvd-3x15-all-my-children-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 100-tvd-3x15-all-my-children-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 108-tvd-3x15-all-my-children-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 138-tvd-3x15-all-my-children-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 141-tvd-3x15-all-my-children-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 142-tvd-3x15-all-my-children-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 146-tvd-3x15-all-my-children-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 147-tvd-3x15-all-my-children-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 151-tvd-3x15-all-my-children-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 164-tvd-3x15-all-my-children-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 001-tvd-3x18-the-murder-of-one-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 003-tvd-3x18-the-murder-of-one-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 004-tvd-3x18-the-murder-of-one-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 005-tvd-3x18-the-murder-of-one-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 006-tvd-3x18-the-murder-of-one-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 007-tvd-3x18-the-murder-of-one-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 008-tvd-3x18-the-murder-of-one-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 010-tvd-3x18-the-murder-of-one-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 012-tvd-3x18-the-murder-of-one-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 014-tvd-3x18-the-murder-of-one-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 015-tvd-3x18-the-murder-of-one-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 017-tvd-3x18-the-murder-of-one-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 018-tvd-3x18-the-murder-of-one-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 019-tvd-3x18-the-murder-of-one-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 023-tvd-3x18-the-murder-of-one-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 025-tvd-3x18-the-murder-of-one-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 027-tvd-3x18-the-murder-of-one-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 028-tvd-3x18-the-murder-of-one-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 031-tvd-3x18-the-murder-of-one-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 034-tvd-3x18-the-murder-of-one-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 037-tvd-3x18-the-murder-of-one-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 040-tvd-3x18-the-murder-of-one-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 041-tvd-3x18-the-murder-of-one-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 043-tvd-3x18-the-murder-of-one-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 046-tvd-3x18-the-murder-of-one-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 047-tvd-3x18-the-murder-of-one-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 056-tvd-3x18-the-murder-of-one-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 059-tvd-3x18-the-murder-of-one-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 060-tvd-3x18-the-murder-of-one-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 061-tvd-3x18-the-murder-of-one-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 062-tvd-3x18-the-murder-of-one-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 063-tvd-3x18-the-murder-of-one-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 065-tvd-3x18-the-murder-of-one-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 108-tvd-3x18-the-murder-of-one-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 109-tvd-3x18-the-murder-of-one-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 110-tvd-3x18-the-murder-of-one-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 111-tvd-3x18-the-murder-of-one-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 112-tvd-3x18-the-murder-of-one-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 113-tvd-3x18-the-murder-of-one-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 114-tvd-3x18-the-murder-of-one-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 115-tvd-3x18-the-murder-of-one-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 116-tvd-3x18-the-murder-of-one-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 117-tvd-3x18-the-murder-of-one-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 119-tvd-3x18-the-murder-of-one-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 120-tvd-3x18-the-murder-of-one-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 121-tvd-3x18-the-murder-of-one-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 122-tvd-3x18-the-murder-of-one-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 125-tvd-3x18-the-murder-of-one-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 126-tvd-3x18-the-murder-of-one-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 127-tvd-3x18-the-murder-of-one-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 128-tvd-3x18-the-murder-of-one-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 129-tvd-3x18-the-murder-of-one-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 130-tvd-3x18-the-murder-of-one-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 131-tvd-3x18-the-murder-of-one-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 132-tvd-3x18-the-murder-of-one-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 133-tvd-3x18-the-murder-of-one-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 136-tvd-3x18-the-murder-of-one-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 137-tvd-3x18-the-murder-of-one-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 141-tvd-3x18-the-murder-of-one-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 142-tvd-3x18-the-murder-of-one-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 143-tvd-3x18-the-murder-of-one-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 144-tvd-3x18-the-murder-of-one-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 145-tvd-3x18-the-murder-of-one-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 146-tvd-3x18-the-murder-of-one-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 147-tvd-3x18-the-murder-of-one-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 148-tvd-3x18-the-murder-of-one-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 1000px-Finn kol 07.jpg Esther finn 06.jpg Finn 12384.jpg Finn kol.png Finn The Murder of One 384.jpg Finn.jpg Finnsage.png TheOriginals.jpg Tmmo 29.jpg Tumblr lz93daUqLi1rn4805o2 250.jpg Vd 14 08.jpg VD3X14DL1.jpg The Originals Season 1 Screen Shot 2014-03-11 at 9.34.00 PM.png tumblr_n2c8kxmGSh1qciw36o2_250.gif the-originals-esther-dw.jpg The-Originals-1x222.jpg|Esther and Finn. Vincentfinn.png|Finn Mikaelson in Vincents body. References See also It:Finn Mikaelson Category:Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Mikaelson Family Category:Supernatural Category:Original Vampires Category:The Originals Characters Category:Mystic Falls Residents Category:Vampires Category:Vampire Diaries Characters Category:New Orleans Residents Category:Featured Articles